Easy
by alkaidx10
Summary: First shot at H/D slash. Draco's plan is not as easy as he thinks. He wants to make Harry Potter his once and for all, and he wont give up until Harry is his even if he must put everything and anyone at risk to do so. But will Harry trust Draco and be with him? The dark and exquisite power of possession Enjoy!
1. Summer Memories

**(I don't own anything but maybe some Oc's if I add them oh I must give the heads up. Warning; this fiction may contain some or all of the following; Strong Sexual Themes,(Boy-on-girl or Boy on boy) Alcohol Use, Language, Violence, Rape, Abuse, Enjoy)**

**Easy **

**Chapter 1 **

**summer memories**

Harry looked out the window lost in thought over the summer that just passed. He had Hermione, Ron and Luna over a lot over the summer for just a get together or mini parties. Harry smiled of the summer fun he had with his friends this year, he wished the fun time didn't have to end but he knew at school it would be just as fun.

"Hello Harry..." Luna said as she walked into the compartment and sat across from Harry. "I wanted to say that I had fun this summer Harry and what...me and you did I'm still pretty shocked that you would even ask me to make love to you, but it was just for fun right we don't need to be together right?"

Harry blushed at the memory but then nodded his head, "Right it was just for all good fun Luna...but if you ever want to again-"

"Ill come looking for you." She smirked then got up to leave Harry to have his alone time. "Harry watch out for the red flies they like to attack people when they are alone and lost in thought. anyways see you later Harry." And with that she was gone.

Harry re-closed his eyes to get some sleep before arriving at Hogwarts. He wanted to remember what he did over the summer with his friends.

**~Flash back~**

Harry was getting things ready for his friends to come over for a movie night. He brought a TV for Grimmauld place and some muggle DVD's so he can have something to do while living on his own now. Harry moved out of the Dersley's at the starting of the summer since he couldn't stand them anymore. Since his uncle Vernon called him and his friends freaks again and said he wished he never took him in and call Harry ungrateful and etc.

"Will Potter need a big meal for his muggle movie night?" Kreatcher asked as he entered the living room.

Harry looked up from getting the movies ready. "I was thinking of getting a pizza, but it would be nice if you can get the pizza, soda pop and candies. If that will be okay?"

Kreatcher nodded his head and wrote everything down on some parchment then apparated away.

An hour later both Ron and Hermione arrived then ten minutes later Luna came as well. "Hello Harry I'm happy you invited me to your muggle movie night." Luna smiled.

Ron went into the living room looking through the DVD's asking Hermione what one is good.

"Harry Neville couldn't make it, his nan said he must study hard this summer so he wont have much free time." Luna skipped into the living room with the others. "Its very nice here there is no red flies here thats good or snifflepods but there are a lot of cinnadoms though." She said as she took a seat on the couch while grabbing a slice of pizza.

Hermione picks a movie and put in the DVD player and pressed play. She sat on the floor with Ron while eating some pizza as well. "I picked alien since its a good movie plus you have all four of them."

after hours of watching movies everyone fell asleep in the living room and it was a little after 1,am now the only two who where up as Harry and Luna busy talking about the movies they just watched.

**~end of flash back~ **

Harry was awoke from his memory/dream from hearing the compartment door open, he thought it was Luna again or his other friends but he was shocked to find Malfoy walking in. Holding the daily prophet in his hand, he sat across from Harry not even saying nor even looking up at him, he just sat there reading the paper.

"Um..." Harry was about to say something until the lady with the trolley came to them. "Anything from the trolley?" She asked as Draco got up and bought himself liquorice wand then sat back down. Harry got up and got himself a chocolate frog then sat back down, then glared at Mafloy.

Draco looked up from his paper and saw that Harry looked very annoyed about something that made Draco smirk. "Potter you look like you got something on your mind is it that I'm here with you?" He smirked again while taking a bite out of his liquorice wand.

Harry's head jerked up as his chocolate frog got away from him and jumped out the window. "thanks Malfoy...anyways why are you here?"

"More likely same as you to have peace and quite and some alone time...but if it bothers you so much well then I guess you should take your leave then." Draco smiled and wonder if harry will get it.

"Yes I think...wait a minute why would I take my leave I was here first! you leave!" Harry narrow his eyes at Malfoy.

"So Potter what did you do over the summer? Mine was rather boring since I had to do shocks for the Malfoy business..." Draco was saying not even listening to Harry bout him having to leave anymore.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. "Well I moved out on my own then I had my friends over a lot watching some muggle movies and etc..." He looked out the window and saw that it was now night, that means they where very close now.

"Hmm moving out on your own huh sounds fun, no rules any but your own am I right Potter?" Draco asked as he crossed his legs while looking at Harry right in the eye not once leaving his.

"Yeah I guess so, well I dont have to deal with my annoying aunt and uncle no more so thank Merlin for that...This is odd you that right?" Harry looks right back at Draco in the eye thinking this wasn't right that they are talking and not fighting.

Draco rubbed his chin and thought about it for a moment then just shook his head. "No I don't think so, but maybe for you since you have always started fights with me since day one witch I find isn't very nice now is it Potter maybe you should let go of your hate and maybe call it truce? Or do you feel that you still place your hate on me?"

Harry was gobsmacked from what Draco just said. Did he just blame Harry for bullying him since the starting? "Wait what me? I didn't start picking on you! You started picking on me since I turned your friendship away! you been a git to me since then and now your saying I've?"

Draco was about the say something else but the train stopped and everyone was starting to leave. "Potter wait until everyone leaves then we will join them okay?"

Harry stood up and raised his brow. "Um no I would like to get dinner right away thank you very much."

"Have seat right there..." Draco pointed to where Harry was just sitting.

"Um no I-"

"Here a seat right there." Draco said once again and this time Harry did what he was told.

"Okay why do we need to wait for every leave before we do?" Harry asks wondering why he sat down when Draco told him too. "I'm hungry I want some dinner geez Malfoy."

Draco shakes his head. "You complain a lot its your own fault that your chocolate frog jumped out the window plus you should buy treats that wont hop away from you. If you cant eat them fast enough Potter."

Harry was about to say something but shook his head and let it go. "Looks like everyone is gone lets go." Harry got up and grabbed his stuff and left the compartment with Draco.

Both Harry and Draco walked over to the last carriage and road it together in silence. Harry was so confused in how Malfoy was acting towards him, but he didn't mind it since she wasn't a prat, but was going to be something to tell Ron and Hermoine once he meets them in the great hall.

once they arrived at the castle both Draco and Harry walked inside together. "You know everyone will talk once they see us entering together right?" Harry muttered to Draco.

"Does it look like I care what anyone in this pathetic school thinks? No I don't now you better run to your Gryffinfors now." He smirks and walks over to the Slytherin table.

"Okay I just entered the twilight zone..." Harry shivered and walked over to this table and to sit with his friends.

"Hey Harry we where wondering where you went and you came in with Malfoy did he hurt you?" Hermoine asks worried for her friend. "Hmm you seem fine no wounds or anything you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine moine I just want some food then bed. " He said as he filled his plate.

"So did Malfoy sit with you mate?" Ron asked as he cut into his ham on his plate. "Since you both came in at the same time and all I was wondering if he sat with you."

Harry let out a sigh and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Yeah he sat across from me but we didn't really talk or anything I was mostly trying to sleep, but I didn't trust him with me while I slept."

"Yeah your right on that one mate I wouldn't want Malfoy near me while I was sleeping Merlins knows what he would do..." Ron shivered at the thought. "Hey mate Malfoy is watching you." He points out.

Harry looked up and over at the Slytherin table to see Draco looking right at him, he wasn't listening to his own friends only watching him. "Um I dont know but its kinda creepy now...well anyways I'm done eating I'll met you both in the common room." And with that Harry walks out of the great hall hoping Malfoy wouldn't follow him.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Hermoine as she shrugged her shoulders. "Lets go as well I think three plate is enough for you for once night Ron plus if you keep eating this way your gonna end up over 200 pounds." She got up and pulled Ron along with her, but she looked over her shoulder to see that Draco was gone as well. She wondered if he followed Harry or just went to his common room.

Draco did just that walked down to the Slytherin common room with both Pansy and Blaise and others followed as well but Draco didn't say anything until they got to the common room. "What?" He turned to face Pansy who kept glaring at him. "Just to let you know when you do that it makes you have a pig nose."

"I DO NOT HAVE A PIG NOSE!" She smacked Draco upside of the head. "Don't be so rude!" Pansy then walked over to a couch and sat down pulling Draco down next to her. "Now tell us are you going to do it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm gonna do it I was chosen for the job right?" He sighed.

"Hey mate I know you sat with Potter on the train is that true and I hear you where being nice to him." Theo said sitting on the couch across from them with Blaise next to him and with both Goyle and Crabbe sitting on the ground near the fire place.

"Yeah so if I was I needed alone time and he was in the only empty compartment so what?" Draco just shrugged.

"So what Draco he's our enemy! You dont just being nice to our enemy..." Crabbe said as he took a bite of some chicken he brought back from the great hall.

"Your such a nasty pig Crabbe." Draco cringes from him stuffing his fat face. "No wonder your over weight."

Pansy was lost in thought then she smiled. "Oh my Merlin I just got an idea Draco you should be friends with Potter, make him like you and trust you then you can turn him over to the dark lord its the best idea ever think about it we get him to trust us then boom hes ours!" She giggled at her idea.

"Oh wow that is a great idea Pansy I think it would work." Theo smiled as well at her idea.

Draco smirked at the idea too but in his mind he wasn't going to give Potter over to the dark lord he was planing on keeping him for himself and then no one would ever touch him nor take him away. I love the idea I think I should do it." He nodded and smiled. "Potter is good as ours..."

**(Okay the first chapter of Easy I think its going good so far I find...But everyone This is my first Drarry fic so be nice Ive never made a guy/guy fic before so im going to try my best so please be nice to me with this okay and i might be a bit slow in updating only cuz i have a zelda fic i need to finish as well. well enjoy)**


	2. Draco and Harry call it truce?

**(I don't own anything but maybe some Oc's if I add them oh I must give the heads up. Warning; this fiction may contain some or all of the following; Strong Sexual Themes,(Boy-on-girl or Boy on boy) Alcohol Use, Language, Violence, Rape, Abuse, Enjoy)**

**Easy **

**Chapter 2**

**Draco and Harry call it truce?**

As Harry was in the common sitting on front of the fireplace waiting for his friends to arrive he was lost in thought over what had happened with him and Malfoy on the train and wonder if he was okay? Harry took out his new schedule for his classes that he was taking this year. He was taking Defense against the dark arts, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Cooking with magic and History of magic.

"Hey Harry, your still up?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him on the couch and looked at his schedule for his classes. "Hmm cooking with magic? Why do you want to take that one?" She asked stilling reading it.

"Well I've moved out on my own so I thought it would be a good skill to learn, I need to learn to cook for myself right?" Harry lend back on the couch as Ron sat next to him.

"Hmm cooking could be a good skill to learn since you do live on your own now and all so yeah its good." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Well I see we have a lot of classes together mate so that will be good." Ron smiled as he lend back as well starting to feel tired.

"That will be good but I think I have Malfoy too in some of them...he was creepy today i swear he was." Harry closed his eyes remembering the train again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry do you think he may just want to call it a truce for once? I know you said he's blaming you for picking on him but maybe he grew up and wants to start over." Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh come off it Mione he's Malfoy he doesn't want a truce hes still the same heartless git since day one." Ron spat as he crossed his arms looking at her. "He will never change."

Harry got up from the couch and grabbed his schedule, "I'm going to bed now I'm very tired and I didn't get much sleep on the train see I'll see you in the morning." He walked up the stairs to the dorm room and then walked over to his bed and started to unpack his things before he went to bed.

Hermione lend back and pulled a book out that she has been reading. "Ron I know Malfoy as always been a git but if he wants a truce we shouldn't say no because then he will really say that we have been bullying him."

The next morning Harry woke up from the sun shining in his face, "argh! Damn sun I want to sleep in a bit longer..."But he knew he couldn't since he had class so Harry got out of bed and walked to the washroom.

Soon after Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus came in after having their showers and getting ready. Once Harry was done in the shower and got dressed he walked over to the sink to brush his teeth with Ron right next to him.

"Whatclassdoyouhavefirst?" Ron asked with his mouth full of tooth paste.

"What?" Harry asked as he spit out water to wash out his mouth. "I didn't get that."

Ron spit out the tooth paste and then took a sip of water to wash his mouth then spit that out. "I said what class do you have first?

"Oh, um I think potions with Slughorn, you?" Harry asked.

Ron walked out of the washroom with Harry and leaving the Gryffindor tower. "I have the same thing as you then I have Charms with you again. So we will be in most of the same classes mate." He smiled as They met up with Hermione in the great hall.

"Good morning Harry, Ron." She smiled as she cut a piece into her pancake, "Its a nice morning isn't it? So what class do you both have first?"

"Oh potions with Ron when we both have Charms you?" He asked as he loaded up his plate with bacon, eggs, hash browns.

"I have potions too but then I have study of ancient ruins, then I have history of magic with Harry. But Harry has cooking with magic alone." Hermoine pointed out since her nor Ron took that class.

Harry rolled his eyes since Mione was making it like that class was shit or something but he didn't care he wanted to learn how to cook for himself.

Draco was watching Harry and his friends while he was finishing up his grape fruit, "hm so Potter has potions with us first huh okay Pansy, Theo you both know what to do in that class right?"

"Duh! we make sure to pair up with his friends so you can try to be friends with Harry we know, Ill take the Weasley one and Theo you take the mudblood Granger okay?" Pansy smirked as she took a swing of her pumpkin juice.

"How can you drink that shit?" Draco glared at Pansy, "pumpkin juice is like pure sugar its so unhealthy for you. I rather drink my milk every morning."

"Oh shut up Draco and your diet crap no one wants to hear it! I will drink anything that is good and same as food!" She snapped.

"Your gonna drink food?" Draco smirked.

"Oh my Merlin's beard shut up!" She stood up and left the great hall to go to class.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and got up as well to go to class and to put his plan into play, he would make Harry his even if it killed him. He wanted Harry for so long and nothing was going to stop him to making that happen this year, not his friends, not Harry's friends, not his mother or father, not the dark lord no one and if anyone got in his way this time he would make sure it would not end well.

As the Slytherins entered the class he Harry take a seat near the back alone and looked like Weasley was going to sit with him. Draco nodded at Pansy to make him trip over his own two feet.

"Whoa!" Ron fell flat on his face.

Draco walked over and sat right next to Harry. "Hello Potter, you know you never gave me an answer yet."

Once Ron got up he was pulled away by Pansy and made him sit with her as Theo sat with Hermione.

Harry looked at Draco and sighed. "Okay Ill call a truce with you happy?" He opened his book to the page they had to be on.

Draco looked at Harry and wasn't sure if it was real or not. "lets hope since now that I'm sitting with you we will be potion partners for a while now."

Harry's eyes widen, "wait a min you mean me and you will potion partners all year? Is that why you sat next to me just to do that?"

Draco opened his book to get ready for the lesson and also took out his note book and his quill. "No I wanted to talk to you but I forgot about it until I started talking with you, plus looks like Weasley is with Pansy now and Granger is with Theo."

Harry looked at his friend and Draco was right who they where paired up with and he was a bit shocked at it. "Why are they doing this?"

"I told you we want a truce not just me but they do as well, that's why they are doing this Potter now enough talking time to do our work." Draco started to get the things they needed for the potion they where going to make for the class, Harry was still gobsmacked about the whole thing.

Harry went on with the class with Draco not really talking to him if he didn't need to but he kept seeing that Draco was watching him on the corner of his eye.

"Okay class looks only Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy had finish their potion as well as Miss Granger and Mr. Nott good job you both in making the Beautification Potion." Slughorn smiled. "Now for homework it will be in making Burn-healing paste that is used to heal burns so I will expect to have it done by Friday thank you."

Harry packed up his things and walked out of the class with Draco at his side. "So what class do you have next Potter?"

"I have charms next with Ron then history of magic then it will be lunch." He smirked. "Why do you ask Malfoy?"

Draco had a feeling that he wouldn't have much classes with Harry to get close to him beside defense since he had transfiguration later on. "Only wondering that's all...well later Potter." With that he walked off with his friends going to their next class.

"Hey mate!" Ron called at Harry as he ran over to him. "Okay we really did enter the twilight zone thing time, I had Pansy Parkinson being nice to me all through potions! and by the looks of it Theo was doing the same with Hermione, like what the hell is going on here!"

"I really don't know Ron I really don't...but lets go to charms and see if the day gets better." Harry walked to charms with Ron.

Once it was lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their table to relax and eat. "I'm loaded with homework I don't know how I can get this done! plus Malfoy is my potions partner I'm gonna have to do that with him..." Harry loaded his plate full this time.

"Hey I got Pansy as mine so don't bitch, only one who seems okay is Mione over here." Ron pointed as he took a bite out of his tuna sandwich.

Harry took a bite of his grill cheese sandwich and thought if Mafloy would be okay now since he called a truce same with his friends. But it could be a trick of some kind since you never know with a Malfoy and all...Harry didn't know what to think right now he was so very confused about all this.

After lunch and Harry's class with Hermione of history of magic, he made his way down to cooking with magic and was shocked to see Pansy Parkinson taking that class as well. She looked over at Harry and then smiled and waved him over.

"Hey Potter I didn't know you where in this class too, mostly Hufflepuffs take this class so I'm glad I'm not alone in this one." She smiled and took his hand and led him to their table.

Harry was very dumbfounded right now and very much shock at what was going on here. "Um well is this your first time in this class?"

Pansy smiled and grabbed everything they needed. "No I took this class last year too, I find its very useful to learn how to cook...but its cool that your here too."

Professor Moondust came into the class with a bright smile on her face as she walked over to her desk placing down her paper work. "Hello class I'm Professor Moondust and welcome to cooking with magic I see some I had last year like miss Parkinson and miss Branstone...oh H..Harry Potter! I'm shocked you would be taking my class." Professor Moondust stuttered. "Well I'm happy that you are here Mr. Potter now class, my job is to show you the art of cooking with our wands so we don't have to get our hands dirty if we cant get a house elf to do it for us."

Harry listened to what Professor Moondust had to say about cooking with magic. But he couldn't help but feel Pansy's glaze on him. "I don't think I ever heard of Professor Moondust and she looks so very young to be a teacher."

"She isn't that young she only looks like that since she takes very good care of herself that's why and you don't know much on her only because she likes to keep to herself that's why." Pansy told Harry as she started taking notes down.

"Oh um okay then..." Harry started taking notes too.

"Okay class today we are going to making something easy today and later move on to the more harder things to make so today we will be making fish and chips with our wands so it wont be too hard for anyone but if you do have trouble just ask your partner or ask me for any help. Now start cooking." Professor Moondust started to cooking on her own as well so to show the class how its down.

Pansy got a pot and used her wand to fill it with oil. "Come on Potter batter the fish so we can fry it." She smiled as she used her wand again to heat up the pot so the oil would get nice and hot.

Harry was battering the fish like he was so post to be with his wand trying not to mess it up. "Okay I think I got the hang of this." He smiled and placed it into the pot making sure not to just drop in.

"Wow very good Potter, your doing very good." Pansy smiled but then soon faded since she just realized that she was being too nice to Potter and was starting to like him as a friend maybe. _'No I must stick to the plan I cant really start to like Potter...I cant...'_

After the class Harry and Pansy where laughing and eating their fish and chips together having a very good time. "Hey I think we can be on first name bases don't you?" Harry asked as he took Pansy's chip and ate it.

"R...really? Yes I think so too Harry." She smiled as she flicked Harry at the nose for taking her chip. "Hey you never take a girls chip unless you want to be hexed." She giggled as Draco and Theo walked over to them same with Ron and Hermione.

Draco narrows his eyes at his friend at her and his Harry sharing food and playing together like that. "I see that you two are getting along well..." He said with his voice cold and very dark.

Pansy saw the anger in Draco's eyes then she took the rest of the fish and chips and walked over to her friends. "Later Harry..."

Harry nodded and walked over with Hermione and Ron to go to their next class. "What was that all about?" Ron asked once they where out of ear shot of the Slytherins. "You where being really close with Pansy Parkinson and its a shocker since she was the one who hated you the most...NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!"

"Ron stop it!" Hermione sighed as she walked past him. "Your acting like a child over this so knock it off."

At dinner Harry had such a headache from Ron thinking this was the twilight zone and Hermione telling him to get a grip. He just wanted to be alone for a while. "Hey guys I'm going to eat in the kitchen I need some alone time okay?"

Hermione looked worried same with Ginny but both nodded same as Ron and then they walked into the great hall leaving Harry alone. As Harry was walking to the kitchens he bummed into Pansy. "Oh sorry pansy."

She looked up at Harry and smiled. "Its okay Harry, so where are you off too?"

"Oh I need some time alone so I'm going to eat in the kitchens do you wish to join me?" He asked looking at her that made her feel so uneasy.

"No its okay Ill eat in the great hall, but maybe Draco will want to join you." She smiled and walked off.

Harry shrugged then kept walking to the kitchens so he could eat alone and away from everyone else but if Draco where to come he really didn't know what he would say to him or even talk about for that matter.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy called out as she ran up to him. "Harry is going to eat in the kitchens alone..."

Draco looked at her then his friends. "Okay, I guess I'll join him there than and Pansy did he tell you he was going or did you follow him?" He asked as he was headed towards the kitchens.

"He told me..." She called out as Draco ran around the corner.

Harry was digging into his spaghetti and meatballs as Draco walked into the kitchen. "Oh hi Malfoy did Pansy tell you I was here?" He nodded as he walked over and sat down in front of Harry. A house elf brought Draco a plate of spaghetti and meatballs as well and also a small blow of garlic bread.

"So Potter why are you eating in here alone?" Draco asked as he twirled his pasta around his fork by using his spoon. "Why are you not with your friends?"

Harry took in a deep breath and answered. "Well Ron is thinking we all entered the twilight zone with you and your friends being nice and befriending us and all and Hermione was getting annoying with it as well by fighting with Ron and Ginny kept giving me her worried look, so I thought a dinner alone would be good so I wouldn't have to hear so much fighting." He ripped off a piece of his garlic bread and dipped it into the sauce.

Draco nodded with his mouth full, he took a sip of his water and turned back to Harry. "I understand that feeling I swear sometimes Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle can be a pain in my ass as well not too much Theo and Blaise since they both keep to themselfs and all...so you and Pansy on first name bases huh?"

Harry looked at Draco at where was he going with this and all. "Yeah...shes really nice once you get to know her and she helped me a lot in my class cooking with magic."

Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment then shook it off. "I didn't know you took that class or even saw you wanting to cook."

"Well I moved out on my own now and I thought it would be a good skill to learn since my house elf doesn't always listen to me and all...but i had a lot of fun learning how to cook in class Pansy is my partner and she helps me a lot i find."

Draco was getting pissed at this since it seemed like Pansy was moving in on his man that he wanted, no fucking way she was going to take Harry from him now that hes trying so hard. "I see...well since we are potion partners I was thinking we should start the homework tomorrow in the potions lab, what do you think? the lab is where students go and do their potions homework so I think it would be good to get it started at lunch."

Harry finished his meal but asked for more garlic bread. "Sure I don't feel like getting a bad mark on it again so sure we can if you want too..."

Draco nodded once he finished his meal as well. "Well I better get going I still have homework to do and I think you should do the samething Potter." He said as he left the kitchen leaving Harry alone once again.

"Wow this year is going to be very very odd by the looks of it..." Harry muttered to himself as he left the kitchen to head back to the common room.

**( Another chapter up and done lol I cant seem to get any writing done lately I dont know why But I cant seem to get something done anyways I hope you liked this chapter I'm trying my best with this so go easy on me.) **


End file.
